Angel Fox
by Quibblez
Summary: DISCONTINUED!  Sasuke realises his feelings for Naruto and after a mission has to show Naruto how he feels... Does it all go according to plan? SASUNARU
1. Chapter 1

He He... My First Naruto Fanfic.

Well Here It Is…

Angel Fox… 

It was a quiet day in Konoha, Naruto and Sasuke were waiting on the bridge for Kakashi and Sakura to arrive. They both figured Kakashi would be late.

"SASUKE-KUUUUN!" There was Sakura. And she brought her obsession of Sasuke with her. The pink haired girl ran up to her 'love' and started telling him about her day.

"Listen, Sakura…I. Don't. Care." Sasuke said blankly, the raven did things that really got Naruto annoyed, like this for instance. Anger welled up inside the blonde; trying to force it's way out.

But something else was on the blonde's mind at the same time. Music. For a while Naruto had been obsessed with music, he didn't tell anyone, and he tried to keep it a secret… he tried to put the same mask on day after day.

But today, he just couldn't be bothered. The blonde's arms were crossed as he leant over the rail of the bridge, his mind in deep thought.

POOF

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" the kunoichi [sp? yelled. Sasuke cringed at her annoying voice. "Hello Sakura, once again Tsunade-sama hasn't got a mission for us… day off!" His only visible eye turned into an upside smile as he poofed away again… obviously to see his 'dolphin'.

Sakura began wailing on about how she's so bored, and something else… but neither of the two boys were listening. Sasuke was staring at his usually loud teammate… something was up.

"So, umm… Sasuke-kun… Would you like to do training together?" She said, as sweetly as possible, a small pink tinge on her cheeks.

"No." straight answers as always. The girl quietened down, before leaving to practice her medical skills.

The raven looked at Naruto.

_He hasn't said a word since we got here; he's just stared at the water…what's he hiding._

The raven walked up, and leant against the rail next to the blonde. After a brief silence, "So, what's up?" Naruto said nothing; he just stared at the water, a sad look on his face.

"Huh? Oh… Were you talking to me? Sorry, guess I was daydreaming." He put his fox grin on, "Well…" then stretched out his arms "Guess I'd better be going. Iruka-sensei wants me to tidy my apartment…"

_Naruto is willing to clean?! Something is defiantly up._

"Why don't I help? I've got nothing better to do." The blonde froze. His muscles tensed. He then relaxed and let out a deep breath. "No… It's okay, besides I'm sure you'd probably want to train… you know to beat your brother and all that."

The blonde began to walk away. Hopefully Sasuke wouldn't follow him… so far so good. But the raven refused to let this down. This was like a challenge to him, and he never gave up on a challenge.

He quickly caught up and walked behind Naruto. Walking through the streets he noticed people staring at the blonde, the word 'demon' came up a lot as well.

He walked a little faster and was walking beside the blonde. "Hey." Naruto almost jumped out of his skin. "AHH… TEME! Don't do that to me… what do you want?" He said… but he didn't stop walking.

_Did he call me 'teme?' this is new._

"I told you, I'm going to help you tidy your apartment…" Naruto's face was sad… Sasuke was surprised; he'd never seen Naruto sad before.

"You really shouldn't." The blonde said in monotone. "There are things people shouldn't see…" With that last sentence, Sasuke saw a small tear build up in the blonde's eye.

"Naruto… I don't care how messy it is. You could have dirty laundry everywhere or dead people in there… I'm still bored." Naruto looked at the raven, a little surprised. Luckily for Sasuke the tear seemed to have gone.

Naruto sighed, Sasuke was coming whether he like it or not. The blonde eventually gave up and allowed Sasuke to follow him.

A small time of walking in silence they came to the door. Naruto shook a little as he opened the door, hoping _they_ hadn't returned.

Sliding the door open, he held his breath. He closed his eyes; once the door was fully open he opened them again. It was just as he left it.

The blonde let out a sigh of relief. The raven on the other hand didn't see why Naruto was so protective of this… why Naruto wouldn't let him in. He noticed the sigh that escaped the blonde's lips.

Walking in, Sasuke noticed several ramen cups lying about. "You really do like ramen don't you" Sasuke smirked at the blonde shot him a glare. "Yeah… Problem? Now you stay in here while I go and change."

_Change… I thought Naruto practically lived in that orange thing._

A few moments later, Naruto returned wearing a black t-shirt with an orange fox on it, as well as a pair of faded jeans that had tears in the knees, and the bottoms were all ragged. He'd taken off his headband and let his hair fall messily across his eyes.

_Shit… He's hot. NO! What am I thinking? I don't fancy that dobe._

"Hey dobe, are you actually gonna clean this?" The blonde looked at him evilly for calling him a dobe, but relaxed because Sasuke calls him that all the time. "No, you really think I'd clean this… do you know me at all?"

Sasuke smirked, so... what do you wanna do, I'm still bored." The raven sat on Naruto's old couch that used to belong to Iruka. "Hmmm… Watch some TV?"

Sasuke shrugged as he picked up the remote. Flicking through what felt like a thousand channels, he stuck on a music channel. "But this is a chick's song" Naruto moaned.

_Did he just say 'chick'?_

The blonde attempted to grab the remote from Sasuke, but being taller he held it out away from the blonde. Smirking, he teased Naruto; putting the remote by the blonde's hand the taking it away before Naruto had any chance of getting it.

Now… Naruto was pissed.

He launched himself onto Sasuke, knocking them both onto the floor. Rolling around on the floor, Sasuke eventually pinned Naruto down. Both of them had forgotten about the remote.

Sasuke blushed when he realised what this might look like if someone walked in.

He had his hands around Naruto's tanned wrists; he was practically straddling the boy. Not only that, but what made Sasuke blush was the fact that he was sat on the blonde's groin.

They stayed in that position for about a minute, but to them it seemed like and hour. Sasuke looked at the comparison of skin colour as he held the boy's wrist. Naruto seemed to be so much more tanned that him.

Sasuke looked at the now blushing blonde. Onyx eyes locked with crystal blue ones. Sasuke looked deep into those gorgeous azure eyes, they weren't what he expected, they were filled with sorrow. But what Sasuke noticed most was that he could see a longing in those eyes, as if something was missing from Naruto's life.

They stared at each other for a little while longer, before Sasuke began to lean in.

Getting closer to Naruto's adorable face.

_I can't believe I'm doing this._

He got closer and closer, until…. "What are you doing?" Sasuke snapped out of his daydream, seeing that him and Naruto were centimetres apart he sat up immediately.

He got off of the blonde, "N-Naruto?" The blonde looked at him. "T-Theres something I think I need to say… But, I'm not completely sure if it's true."

Naruto looked at Sasuke confused. The looked at the clock… "HOLY SHIT! It's 11.00pm!!!"

Naruto got up, "Do you wanna stay over? Since it's dark outside…" Standing up, Sasuke cleared his mind. He didn't realise how late it had got. "Yeah… sure."


	2. Chapter 2

Okay! Lets carry on with the story...

Naruto had decided they would both sleep in the main room of his apartment. He felt guilty about sleeping in his bed while Sasuke slept on the floor… and Sasuke refused to sleep in the blonde's bed.

They both brought in a large mattress, two blankets and two pillows. This is going to be a long night.

"I'm gonna change into some night stuff… You should too, err. Wanna borrow something?" The blonde spoke… as if he had forgotten about the fight earlier. "Yeah, I guess I could borrow something" the raven had to stop himself from shaking.

_Was the hell was I thinking… why'd I do that? He… just looked so… irresistible. _

"Well… come and pick something then… I'm not gonna choose for you." Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and walked towards Naruto's dresser, after about five minutes Sasuke _finally _picked something out.

Light blue pyjama bottoms that were a perfect fit and a white t-shirt that was a little bit too small… but it would do. The blonde pushed Sasuke out of his room, and told the raven to get dressed, as he did.

Sasuke did as he was told, putting the t-shirt on first… followed by the bottoms.

About three seconds after he finished, Naruto walked out, clad in a black t-shirt and Orange boxers with two black stripes down the side.

_Oh man… he just had to wear something sexy didn't he._

Unfortunately for Sasuke the blonde's t-shirt was too big for him, and the raven often caught a glimpse of a sun kissed shoulder.

They both climbed into bed, and with an exhausted yawn, Sasuke heard the most amazing thing. "Night Sasuke-teme…" his voice was sweet and innocent, if that was even possible. How the hell could a loud annoying dobe sound so… so… cute?

As the moon rose higher, Sasuke couldn't help but look at the sleeping blonde. The moonlight caught his face making Naruto seem angelic.

It was a magical evening; never in his life did Sasuke think he'd enjoy watching the boy sleep. But he loved it. He watched as the smaller boy breathed, watching his chest rise and fall. Naruto then turned on his side, facing Sasuke… then… the raven saw something that changed his life forever.

A single tear rolled down the whiskered cheeks.

Sasuke sat up, "Naruto…" he whispered, "Naruto are you okay?"

No reply.

_He must be asleep. But, why is he crying?_

The raven cupped his hand around the tanned cheek, wiping the tear away. He suddenly snapped his hand away.

_Why do I care for him so much? Sure… he's amazingly adorable, cute and sexy. But theres something else, something about him that I don't know… and I need to find out what it is._

It was a long time before Sasuke finally managed to get some sleep. When the raven finally awoke, the sun was high in the sky.

He looked over and sure enough, Naruto was still asleep. The raven smiled to himself.

_Still sleeping? _

He put his hand on Naruto's shoulder, and gently shook him. "Naruto… Naruto wake up!" The blonde refused, and turned over the other way, so his back was facing the raven.

Sasuke wasn't going to give up. "Hey dobe, if you get up I might buy you some ramen for breakfast." He practically gagged at having ramen for breakfast.

But… "REALLY? Gee thanks Teme!"

"I said _might, _I didn't say I would." The raven spoke with an evil smirk on his face.

"TEME!" The blonde sat like a four year old, crossing his arms and legs… giving the most adorable pout the world has ever seen. Naruto was useless at being angry though.

"You're not mad at me… you know I'm right." With a remark like that Sasuke felt triumphant, and got up to use the toilet.

Naruto sighed in defeat, and went to get dressed.

When Sasuke came out his blonde wasn't there…

_Hmnm… he must have gone to get dressed, it's a good idea._

Getting dressed Sasuke heard music. A guitar to be exact.

He walked up to Naruto's bedroom door, pressed his ear against it and listened intently, trying to hear what the blonde was playing. But he heard something else… singing.

_No I can't stand the pain,_

_And I can't make it go away,_

_No I can't stand the pain…_

_How could this happen to me?_

_I've made my mistakes,_

_Got nowhere to run,_

_But life goes on as I'm fading away,_

_I'm sick of this life,_

_I just wanna scream…_

_How could this happen to me?_

He couldn't believe it. His voice was amazing. Angelic. It was soft and soothing, he sounded so different to the Naruto he thought he knew.

_Everybody's screaming,_

_I try to make a sound but no one hears me…_

_I'm slipping off the edge, _

_I'm hanging by a thread,_

_I wanna start this over again._

_So I try to hold,_

_Onto a time when nothing mattered,_

_And I can't explain what happened,_

_And I can't erase the things that I've done._

_No I can't._

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing. Not only could Naruto sing like an angel, but also the lyrics were so deep and meaningful.

The lyrics went round and round in the raven's head.

_Does he feel this much pain?_

Sasuke was a little depressed after hearing Naruto sing, but he decided on one thing. He was going to tell the blonde how he felt.

A few moments later, Sasuke went to tidy up a little, clearing the bed set. When he heard Naruto come out of his room with a small smile gracing his lips.

Sasuke breathed heavily.

_How to say it? _

"Well, I didn't really get much sleep, but it was pretty comfortable, were you okay?" the raven was too involved in his thoughts to reply, "teme?"

"Huh… Sorry, I spaced out." The blonde gave a small pout, but repeated his question, "Did you have a good night?" Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck and looked up towards the ceiling, "Yeah, it was fine… Do we have to meet Kakashi-sensei today?"

Naruto's eyes dulled a little, as if he was expecting more of a conversation. When Sasuke saw the sadness in his eye's he felt a fist of guilt in his stomach. He answered this way to the blonde normally, why is it only now that Sasuke seemed to see those forlorn eyes?

Maybe it's because the raven has his bloody eyes shut 24/7… [Sorry… a little carried away .'

"Do you want to get some ramen or something, I'm still bored you know. Yesterday wasn't very entertaining." Will a small smile appearing on his lips the raven spoke, hoping that would cheer Naruto up.

"Really? Will you pay?" the blonde replied with his classic fox grin on his face. "Yeah, I guess I'd ought to say thanks for letting me stay the night."

"YES!" And the blonde was out the door, quicker than a cat with its tail on fire.

_He really is mad, but… I still don't know how to break it to him, maybe… I should just say it to him straight. Naruto… I love you. No, too out there…_

"Sasuke-teme? You coming or what…? You can't pay unless you're there, duh!"

"Yeah, I'm coming."


	3. Chapter 3

WOOHOO!

Thankies For You're Comments!!

The two teens sat at the ramen shop, Naruto slurped his down in three goes; as usual Sasuke took his time.

Swishing the noodles round the bowl his mind began to wonder back to how he would tell Naruto his secret.

_Maybe, I should be more discreet. Naruto, I've known you a long time and I've grown to like you a lot. No… that's way too cheesy._

"Thanks teme…" The blonde gave out a deep sigh as he stretched out his arms, "err… Sasuke-teme, are…are you gonna eat that?" Sasuke looked to see his special blonde eyeing the food he was playing with. "Yeah, course…"

The raven slid his bowl over to Naruto, and… once again… it was gone within three seconds. "You know… I feel like we've grown a little bit distant over the past few days…" Sasuke's head sprang up, "I think we should do something together… just you and me" All sorts of dirty thoughts ran through the ravens head.

"Okay, sure… I need something to do." He slid the money onto the counter and the two left, after walking for about five seconds in complete silence…

"Hey boy's… what are you two up to?" Kakashi: always interrupting. "Me and Sasuke-teme were going to train or do something…" The blonde replied, not noticing the perverted smile underneath Kakashi's mask.

'Something' hey? Wonder if they got together… 

"So what 'something' are you two planning" the sensei spoke, leaning closer towards the two boys.

Naruto caught on.

"Ahh... No, no we didn't mean it like that, just something like err... Well you know something, not that!" the blonde has a red streak across his face, making him look so adorable as he sunk lower into the collar of his jacket.

"Oh… and here I was thinking you two were dating" Sasuke blushed; only a light shade of pink but it was something and it didn't go unnoticed.

Underneath his mask the teacher's smile grew ever larger as he watched the two boys fight the urge to give him a good kick in the bollocks and then run off and never talk to one another again.

Naruto's cheeks had lightened a little; he was now sporting a lovely shade of dark pink… still very visible. Sasuke had a small tinge of colour on his cheeks, but it was hardly noticeable.

"Dating? Seriously?" Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto, who seemed to be pushing all outside things away, trying to forget what happened and stop the blood flow to his face.

"Well anyway… I came to find you because we have a mission finally!" the sensei said, returning to his normal height and shutting his eyes… eye.

"A mission? Really? It's about time…" the blonde was excited, team seven hadn't had a mission in ages!

"Humph… yeah, bout time…" the raven said, trying to calm himself down and refrain himself from attacking his sensei.

"You boys have two days to get yourselves ready… It's a C rank mission, sorry Naruto, and it's an escort job…" the teacher was expecting an ear full of 'only C? Escort? But I'm a ninja... Ninja's don't do this!' but instead Naruto was quite happy…

Guess he's grown up a little… 

"Well, I'm off I have someone waiting for me..." Kakashi then vanished leaving in a puff of smoke.

"Finally, a mission… wanna go train teme?" the blonde looked thrilled, as if it was his first mission ever. "Yeah, sounds great."

Once the two reached training ground three, they started with simple taijutsu, although they both tired themselves out pretty quickly. They started on ninjutsu when…

"SASUKE-KUUUUN!!" that annoying, high-pitched, shrill voice… must belong to a certain pink haired kunoichi… Sakura.

"What? I'm training Sakura… can you not leave me alone for two minutes?" Sasuke spoke coldly, trying to get her to go away. "I'll train with you! We can start on taijutsu…" she said trying to get him to agree, "Sakura, I'm training with Naruto, go away."

She turned around and for the first time noticed Naruto walking towards them. "Oh… so, I guess you're busy?" she said practically turning the last words into a whisper.

The blonde looked at his female teammate, and saw those all too familiar sad eye's.

"It's okay, you can practice with Sasuke. I'm going to hit the hot springs anyway." Putting on his classic fox smile he began to walk away.

_That bitch… she made Naruto go away, I've had enough._

"Listen Sakura, I. Don't. Like. You. Okay? Just leave me alone." With that he began to leave. "B-but Sasuke-kun… We're made for each other-" "NO SAKURA… we're not." Sasuke was thoroughly pissed.

_This girl is annoying. Just FUCK OFF ALREADY!_

"Sasuke-kun…" "SAKURA! I NEVER LOVED YOU! I'M IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE ELSE OKAY? JUST… Just leave me alone." The raven began to leave, walking away from a tear filled Sakura.

_Got to find Naruto… I have to tell him, I am in love… I AM in love… with him._

Sasuke ran through the streets of the town, panting for breath. Searching everywhere, the ramen store was his first place, then Kiba's, then the bridge, then Iruka's and anywhere else that popped into the raven's head.

_Where the hell is he?_

Sasuke was out of breath; he'd been running around for ten minutes. "IRUKA-SENSEI!!" he ran up to the brunette, waving his arm in the air.

"Have… you… seen… N-Naruto?" the poor boy had to stop in between each word to breathe. "Err... was he at the ramen store?" the raven shook his head. "Not there huh? Well I'll let you into a little secret, he's probably in his 'place'" Sasuke gave the brunette a questioning look.

'_Place'…? _

"Okay, you can't tell anyone… He's probably sat by the Sakura tree on the opposite side of the lake… he goes there a lot."

Sasuke flew past his teacher, rushing towards Naruto's 'place'.

_God… I hope he's still there._

He began to walk as he admired the scenery. Blossom was falling onto the ground, a beautiful pink colour filled the world around him. A soft sense of comfort was around him, calming him down.

He walked a little further, when he heard a humming. Soft and angelic. Naruto.

He poked his head round the main trunk of the Sakura tree and focused on a particular blonde haired love. Naruto was sitting on the bank, his feet in the water, face towards the sky. Humming a small tune. It was the only sound, there were no birds, cars or people.

It was amazing. Sasuke listened for a little bit longer when he finally spoke.

"N-Naruto?" The blonde's head whipped round faster than lightning. "SASUKE?" the raven's heart stopped. He felt as if it was being wrenched out his chest, being pulled by the grim reaper himself.

Naruto was crying. His cheeks stained with tears. Small splotches of water on his trousers.

"N-Naruto… Please tell me what's wrong." Sasuke calmly walked over to his love, sitting down beside him, placing his own feet into the cool, crisp waters.

I… I just can't take it anymore Sasuke-teme!" The raven looked at the blonde, as more tears streamed down the whiskered face, "Can't take it? Naruto, take what?"

Naruto hiccupped, he'd never cried in front of anyone except Iruka before, "E-Everything… -hic-… L-life… -hic-… I JUST CAN'T TAKE THE HATE THAT'S THROW AT ME!" The boy screamed, ripping the grass around him.

_The hate? Who hates him?_

"N-Naruto… Who hates you?" the raven edged closer and wrapped his arm around his love, totally forgetting the reason he came here in the first place. Naruto broke down, crying uncontrollably into Sasuke's shoulder.

The blonde tightly squeezed the fabric of the raven's shirt, "everyone…" Naruto spoke in a soft whisper, partly because he was crying and had lost most of his voice, but another part was that he didn't want Sasuke to hear.

But he did. "I don't hate you" Still hiccupping, the blonde looked at Sasuke, almost in disbelief. The blonde wrapped his arms around Sasuke, holding him tightly, Sasuke blushed a little, but put his arms around the smaller boy's shoulders.

A few minutes later, the sun was just setting, Naruto had stopped crying, and he just lay in the raven's arms, being cuddled like a baby.

Sasuke forgot about telling Naruto his feelings, so he left it for another day, tomorrow they had a mission.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, Here We Go Again!

Sasuke woke with a start, sweat forming on his forehead.

_Did I dream about Naruto… no, no the crying thing wasn't a dream. I remember it too clearly._

The raven forced himself out of bed, and got dressed. They finally had a mission so he wanted to be awake. It was seven o'clock, with a sigh Sasuke left, hoping to catch his blonde before the mission.

Naruto on the other hand was still asleep, eventually his eyes fluttered open. He lay in the same spot for a few moments.

_I can't believe I acted like that in front of Sasuke-teme, please don't tell anyone. I'd better catch him, make sure he doesn't._

Grabbing his things he began to rush out the door… "Ahh, need to get dressed first" Naruto sprinted back to his room and got dressed in a flash, then bolted out the door.

Ignoring the horrible things said about him, and the hateful glares and rubbish thrown at him, the blonde ran down the village streets looking for Sasuke.

"TEME? WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" the blonde panted as he caught his breathes when a figure stood behind him. "Hey dobe." "AHH! TEME! DON'T DO THAT!" Naruto fumed. But he soon ended his rant with a pout that made the blood rush to Sasuke's face.

"Calm down dobe, we have a mission today, don't waste your energy…" Naruto sighed; he didn't feel like having an argument, besides there were more important things to discuss.

"Sasuke-teme… can I talk to you, privately…" Naruto's voice went quiet, the raven gave him a confused look.

I bet it's about yesterday… 

A strong blush appeared on the raven's cheeks as he remembered holding the blonde in his arms, rocking him and comforting him.

The two walked away from the crowd of the street and onto the bridge, "Teme… Yesterday… I don't want you telling anyone that I… I… That I cried" A small blush of embarrassment made a visible streak along the blonde's cheeks.

"I wont tell anyone, promise… But… It's okay to cry…" Naruto looked at the raven, a little confused. A smiled graced the blonde's lips and a small one appeared on Sasuke's. "A SMILE! Woo, I made you smile!" the smile quickly vanished, "I'm not incapable of emotion you know!" Sasuke said, a little peeved.

Naruto smiled sweetly, making Sasuke forget why he was ever mad the smaller boy.

"SASUKE-KUN!" the famous voice of a certain kunoichi, Sakura.

_Is she __still __in to me? Get the hint Sakura…_

"Hi Sasuke-kun, um… I wanted to apologize for yesterday… I shouldn't have acted that way towards you… I'm sorry." She bowed her head and clenched her fists, Naruto looked at her, a little surprised.

"Sakura, you didn't do anything. I was the one who shouted at you." He spoke coldly, no hint of emotion, "Don't you get it Sakura, I told you yesterday, I. Don't. Love. You." A glimmer of sorrow in the form of a tear forced it's way out of those emerald eyes.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto rested his hand on the girls shoulder, trying to comfort her as a good friend should. "NARUTO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Suddenly the tears seemed to vanish and she was focusing her emotions on Naruto.

Flocks of pink hair swirled in the wind as she punched the blonde, knocking him into the water below.

A large splash followed. Sasuke leant up to the bars, hoping Naruto was okay, that he didn't swallow too much water.

A few seconds passed, and Naruto still didn't seem to rise up. "Naruto?" Sakura had joined in, looking over the edge of the bridge.

"What?" The two both swirled around to see a soaking wet Naruto squeezing the water out of his jacket, and swirling his hair around like a dog.

_Damn he looks sexy when he does that._

Sasuke once felt the blood rush around to a particular spot, but it wasn't his cheeks. The raven tried to cover the ever-growing erection, making him blush.

"Okay, we all here? Good" Luckily Kakashi had arrived. That made him a little calmer. "Lets go then, the person we'll be escorting is by the Konoha gates.

After a small walk, Sasuke seemed to have relaxed.

Thank-god… 

Group seven waited at the Konoha gates for their escort, when an old man come up, dressed in a smart suit and a pocket watch in his jacket. Naruto let out a sigh.

An old man? Great… And I thought this would be boring. 

"Okay, I'm Kakashi, This is Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura. We will be your escorts today." The man gave the three a funny look, before walking ahead. This reminded the group a lot of Tazuna.

The group walked on for while in silence. Only the sound of footsteps could be heard, it was so boring that even Kakashi wanted to say something. He had expected Naruto to ask the escort questions, bore the man to death. But he was focused on something, had he spotted someone Kakashi hadn't?

The silver haired Nin tightened his senses, and pulled Naruto back. "What's up Naruto? You seem a little distracted…" The blonde looked at his teacher, "Nah, I'm just thinking about… things…"

"Just 'things'?" Kakashi asked a quizzical look on his face. "Never mind… it's nothing important… it never is…" the last three words were a whisper so the teacher could barely hear it, but he did.

The group carried on walking until a rustling was heard in the bushes.

And again.

The four ninja heard it, it had to be an enemy. "Okay, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura… battle positions." The four gathered around the old man, protecting him.

It was silent again.

The group tensed, they had to be ready.

Suddenly out of nowhere a kunai flew out of the bushes at a great speed, aimed directly at the old man's head. Kakashi was on the other side of the circle so he couldn't stop it.

The kunai flew at an incredible speed, when. Sasuke turned around and felt something wet hit his cheeks. He wiped it off using the tips of his fingers.

Blood? Damn... did we kill him? 

Kakashi had also noticed blood, but it didn't belong to the old man. Stood on the shoulders of a clone was a familiar blonde ninja. By protecting the escort, he himself got hit in the shoulder.

The battle began.


	5. Chapter 5

Another Chapter!!

Lets Go!

The clone dispersed and a bleeding Naruto jumped onto the floor, "Naruto are you okay?" Sasuke was concerned, he didn't like seeing the blonde hurt. "Yeah, I'm fine, it's nothing much." That was a lie and he knew it, his shoulder was agony and blood was clearly visible on his jacket, the stain was still getting bigger.

Sakura and Sasuke could hear the blonde breathing heavily.

Another rustles from the bushes. But this time it was a ninja rather than a kunai that flew out from the scenery. He kept his face hidden with a plain black mask, in fact the only thing not black was the orange symbol on his mask, saying 'hunter'.

Kakashi dealt with the fighting, while Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto protected the old man.

It was a few seconds into the battle when Sakura could see Naruto falling out of the corner of her eye. His body slumped a little, his breathing got even heavier, as if there was no oxygen around. He clutched his shoulder, and then winced in pain from the touch.

"Naruto are you alright?"

No reply.

"Naruto?" Sasuke joined in, he had to make sure his love was okay, he couldn't leave him, not now.

A soft thud was heard; whipping his head around the raven wished he had never looked. He saw Naruto lying in a heap on the ground, his shoulder soaked in red blood, a calm expression on his face, as if he thought he was going to die.

"NARUTO!" The raven almost forgot his post and went to help the blonde. "SASUKE, DON'T LEAVE THE MAN UNGUARDED!" the silver-haired nin replied, stopping Sasuke in his tracks.

_Damn it!! Why Naruto… Why not me, if I had been quicker, or realised Naruto would do that I… I could have stopped it._

Gritting his teeth the raven carried on protecting the old man.

The battle between Kakashi and the mystery Nin raged on. Until Kakashi's famous attack blasted the enemy, causing him to suffer and bleed to death.

The jounin rushed back to the blonde, who at the time was lying on the floor bleeding heavily. "Naruto… can you hear me? Just make a movement or sound if you can…" Kakashi spoke slowly and loudly.

But nothing.

No sound, no movement.

Nothing.

"We need to get him to a hospital." Kakashi thought to himself, something wasn't right.

_Why isn't the fox demon healing him, if anything the beast is making it worse._

"Sakura, I need you bandage his shoulder, Sasuke I want you to speed towards Konoha as fast as you can and warn Tsunade of Naruto's condition, tell her to prepare medical equipment." The raven flew off as fast as he could go. "Sakura, I'm taking Naruto back to Konoha, I want you to walk the escort back to Konoha, if you run into any trouble use this." The jounin handed the girl a summoning scroll. "It'll call me."

The silver-haired man picked Naruto up, his left arm underneath the blonde's knees, and his right arm supporting his back and shoulder. And sprinted into the trees leaving Sakura and the old man behind.

Sasuke could see the Konoha gates up ahead.

_I hope you're okay Naruto._

KNOCK, KNOCK

"Come in"

"TSUNADE-SAMA!"

"Sasuke? What are you-"?

"It's Naruto, Kakashi-sensei wanted me to warn you that Naruto is in a bad condition and needs medical attention urgently!"

The blonde woman shot out of her seat, almost knocking it out the window.

"Shizune, I need your help…" The two women left, and Sasuke stood there, watching the gates through the window. Hoping Kakashi would return with Naruto soon.

Sure enough he did, the raven spotted the ninja carrying a bundle of orange, yellow and red.

Sasuke's heart raced… he prayed for his little blonde to be okay.

At the hospital, a room and medicine had all been set up, ready for Naruto's arrival. Kakashi entered the hospital with a bleeding blonde.

Sasuke scrawled his name in on the sign in sheet at the reception, before following the path Kakashi took, as he handed Naruto over the doctor.

Sasuke looked at the back of his sensei, as the man turned around the raven noticed his chest covered in blood: Naruto's blood.

A sad look was on the man's face as he wrapped his arm around the ravens shoulder. "He'll be okay, he's in good hands." A tear rolled down the Uchiha's cheek, followed by a sniff. "Yeah. I hope so…"

It had been an hour after Naruto was taken into Tsunade's hands. Sasuke was getting impatient.

Seconds later, the blonde woman came out of the room. A grimace on her face, she didn't look. If the raven didn't know better he'd say she had tear stains on her cheeks.

_No… NO! NARUTO!!_

"Let me see him!!" before asking how he was the raven had to see his blonde.

"Sasuke, Naruto is in a very critical position… we did our best, he's alive, but barely."

"CAN I SEE HIM?"

"Yes, but you MUST keep it down, the slightest thing could set him off."

Before Tsunade even finished Sasuke went in. But he didn't prepare for what he saw. The person he loved was hooked up to machines; wires were fed in and out of him, a bandage wrapped thickly around his shoulder, and a heart monitor. That beep got on Sasuke's nerve.

He sat by the blonde's bed, stroking the tanned but considerably small wrist. "Naruto... I… I wish I could have helped."

Sasuke leant on Naruto's bed, still stroking the boy's wrist. "Please wake up Naruto… I can't live without you, I…I… Love you…" it was said in a whisper, but someone heard it.

"I… Love… You… Too…" his voice was raspy, he had to take a deep breathe in between each word but he awake. "Naruto! Are… Are you okay, You shouldn't talk…" Sasuke was overwhelmed.

"Wait… What… What did you say?"

Those beautiful azure eyes watered up, showing full flown emotion, "I… L-O-V-E you…" Sasuke couldn't believe it.

A smile crawled onto the raven's lips, as he bent down. Getting closer and closer to the blonde's face, they came so close they could feel each other's breath. A small blush creeped onto Naruto's face, as Sasuke gave him a chaste kiss. It was short, but wonderful.


	6. Chapter 6

Here we go again!!!

It was raining, there were no missions about, and a certain Uchiha was bored stiff.

Maybe… I should visit Naruto… 

It was a good idea, ever since yesterday, he couldn't stop thinking about the blonde. It seemed that no matter was Sasuke did, something made him think of Naruto.

The raven ran through the empty streets, his hair sticking to his face. It was cold, so the raven saw his own breath before him. He approached the big white building, and burst in the doors.

He shook himself rid of the water droplets laying on him, a bit like a dog would. He casually walked up to the reception desk and neatly placed his name at the top of the sign in sheet.

He walked slowly to room 346 ICU, Naruto's room. He had hoped the blonde was able to come out of intensive care, but Tsunade said he was in a critical position, and they couldn't move him.

He placed his hand on the door handle, and stopped. He could hear that annoying beeping of Naruto's heart monitor.

Sliding open the blonde's door, he sighed: same condition as yesterday. Sitting by the blonde's bed, Sasuke stroked his whiskered cheeks.

_So soft._

A smile creeped onto the raven's lips. How he wished he could hear that oh so famous laugh of Uzumaki Naruto.

He had noticed that since being in hospital Naruto became a little paler. If it wasn't for the tubes and wires sticking in and out of his body, it would look like the boy was asleep.

The raven suddenly heard the door open, but he didn't turn to see who it was, he didn't care. He simply carried on stroking the blonde's cheek.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "He's going to be okay, Tsunade is the best medical ninja there is." Sasuke decided to look up it was Iruka.

It was normal for Iruka to be here, after all Iruka was like a big brother to Naruto, even like a mother at some times (Iruka seems to be more feminine)

"Yeah… I know, it's just… yesterday, he woke up… just for a little while, he told me… he… he said he loved me…" Tears threatened to fall, to seep out of the raven's eyes, but Sasuke wouldn't let that happen, especially in front of Iruka.

What Sasuke couldn't see was the smile on the brunette's face. "Well, do you love him?" his onyx eye's snapped open.

Of course I do you stupid bastard, how dare you question my love for Naruto… 

"Yeah… course I do, he's the only one who's stood by me since… since forever." The smile returned to the raven's lips, he was right. Naruto always stood by him, through thick and thin.

"Then, date him. I remember when me and Kakashi-kun got together it was the happiest day of my life so far…"

The raven wasn't surprised. He'd loved Naruto for a long time now and wanted Naruto to return his feelings, but…

_What if Naruto refuses to date me? Then I'll look like a right loser… he'll probably call me a faggot… _

Iruka noticed Sasuke give out a long sigh, "You're worried he'll say 'no' aren't you?" Sasuke looked at the brunette amazed.

"How'd you know that?"

"It's natural to think that."

"Should I ask him…?"

"Definitely… when he wakes up"

It had been three weeks since Naruto was admitted to the hospital he still hadn't woken up. Everyone was beginning to get worried.

Sasuke was having a mental breakdown.

Is he awake yet? Is he awake yet? Is he awake yet? Is he awake yet? Is he awake yet?

That was all you heard for three weeks. It was a nightmare.

Sasuke walked into the hospital, he had brought Naruto some flowers to replace the wilted ones. He stepped into his room, and dropped the flowers on the floor.

The heart monitor was switched off, some of the tubes and wires had been taken out, and he couldn't see Naruto at all. In fact, it was as if he'd never been in there at all.

_Maybe I got the wrong room. _

As he checked the room number a nurse spotted him.

"Can I help you?" she smiled sweetly, noticing the distressed look on the boy's face. "Err… my friend, he… he'd meant to be here… I mean in this room… Uzumaki Naruto…" as soon as his name was said, the nurse gave him a sympathetic look.

"What? Don't tell me he's… he's… d-dead?" tears escaped from the raven's eyes, "shh, oh my poor boy I'm so sorry, these things happen. Unfortunately we didn't have the skill need, even Tsunade-sama struggled to keep him alive."

Dropping the flowers Sasuke sprinted to the hokage's office. The nurse turned around, and an evil smile grew. _That's right; tell everyone he's dead. He soon will be._

The truth is, Naruto had been moved to another room since his condition was getting better. But Sasuke didn't know that. The nurse walked into the blonde's room. _Still sleeping, my, my, you're a nuisance aren't you… wasting everyone's time._

Her hand crept up to his mouthpiece, the piece that kept air going into his lungs that kept him alive. She smiled again; _see… this is for the better of everyone…_

The nurse began to unplug all the tubes and wires that fed Naruto the supplies that he need to keep him alive. Until she heard a large crash.

The hospital door had been blown down, and stood in the archway was Tsunade herself. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" The blonde woman screamed as she walked up to the nurse, hands clenched tightly into fists.

Before the nurse could get an answer in edgeways she was smacked in the jaw, the punch was so powerful he jaw broke and bled. Crying the nurse collapsed in a heap. "I NEVER WANT YOU WORKING HERE AGAIN! IN FACT I WANT YOU OUT OF THE VILLAGE! NOW!" she screamed at the nurse.

Running over to Naruto's bedside, Tsunade began to plug in the necessary wires. But she stopped. Running besides Tsunade, Sasuke came up, "Why aren't you putting the in? Why have you stopped?"

But Tsunade didn't reply.

Instead, she held the blonde's hand tightly, "Naruto? Can you hear me?"

Nothing.

"Sasuke, do exactly what I did…"

Holding his lovers hand, Sasuke squeezed the smaller hand, "N-Naruto? C-Can you hear me?"

Sasuke practically jumped out of his skin when he felt Naruto squeeze his hand back. It wasn't a quick tug it was a gentle hold. As if Naruto knew it were Sasuke and he never wanted to let go.

Sasuke and Tsunade stared in amazement, as those gorgeous blue eyes fluttered open.

"S-Sasu…ke-t-teme?" a smile appeared on the blonde's face as he recognized the person holding his hand.

It had been two days since Naruto was released, and the two boys were dating.

Naruto still had a bandage around his shoulder, and was not allowed to go on any missions for a while. But he was happy, truly happy.

KNOCK, KNOCK

"Coming" The blonde ran do his door and swung it open, "TEME!" Giving the boy a tight hug, a small blush appeared. "Heya dobe."

As Sasuke entered Naruto's apartment, he noticed how much it had changed. No longer was it a spacious room with clothes, ramen cups, kunai and scrolls' lying about, but it was clean!

"I got the movie; did you get anything to eat?" Sasuke said as he sat on the new couch the blonde received, "Yup, I got sweets and popcorn"

The two sat on the couch and smiled at each other, as the movie began Naruto placed his feet on there as well and rested his head on the raven's shoulder. Sasuke didn't mind, so he wrapped his arm around the boy's waist.

_He's gotten thinner… ever since the hospital he seems to have lost a lot of weight, his clothes are getting too big for him. _

The two cuddled for a while, while the movie played Sasuke kept looking down at the mop of sunshine hair.

Once the movie ended the credits appeared, while a song was being played. Forgetting Naruto had company he began to sing.

_Sometimes this house feels like a prison,_

_That I just can't leave behind,_

_There's so many rules I gotta follow,_

_Cause you can't let go._

_I don't wanna hear it,_

_And I j-j-just can't believe it, _

_All the stupid things you say,_

_But one day,_

_I won't take this anymore,_

_One day,_

_I'll be old enough to do to do to do what I want to,_

_I won't have to run away,_

_And you won't be there to say I'm not allowed to,_

_One day._

Sasuke looked at the blonde as he sung. His voice made everything seem so much lighter. Naruto suddenly came to a halt he looked up at Sasuke. The raven smiled seeing Naruto had a blush spread across his cheeks.

Sasuke gave his blonde a kiss, and smiled.

"Come on, it's getting late and you still haven't taken your medicine" Naruto gave a long whine, "Teme… do I have to?"

"Naru-chan, you're acting like a three year old, you know you have to."

The blonde frowned at his feminine nickname, before a sinister smile crept onto his face.

He leant over the raven, their faces millimetres apart, and gave him a peck on the lips. And another, and another on the fourth kiss he held it there, not removing his lips from Sasuke's.

The raven was a little shocked at what the blonde was doing, but enjoyed it anyway. Returning the kiss, he felt Naruto's tongue lick his lips.

Asking for entrance? Haven't we got bold? 

Agreeing, the raven parted his lips, allowing Naruto to slip his tongue in. The blonde smiled to himself, realising he was in control, but not for long. Sasuke fought back for dominance, easily winning.

As the blonde caved in to the pleasurable touch his boyfriend was giving, he didn't even notice the raven changing their positions. Moving on top of the blonde.

As the two broke for air, Sasuke whispered into the blonde's ear.

"Maybe… we should take this relationship a little… further"

**OMG! What Will Happen Next?? **

**Read On To Find Out.**

**: REVIEW PLEASE! **


	7. Chapter 7

**YAOI IN THIS CHAPTER!!!**

**WARNNG!**

**HOT SMEXI YAOI!!**

**Yeah…**

It was only now that Naruto realised where he was, lying on his back with a certain raven hovering above him, a very seductive look upon his face.

"W-What… exactly d-did you mean… t-teme?" Naruto already knew what Sasuke meant, but… is this really what Naruto wanted? The blonde questioned himself over and over, but never made his mind up.

An evil smirk crept across the Uchiha's lips, bending down once more to whisper into the blonde's ear, he quietly spoke "Maybe… You'll just have to wait to find out…" at this point in time the blonde was no longer listening to the ravens seductive voice, and paying attention to cold hand crawling it's way up the blonde's chest.

Sasuke knew how to work Naruto, how to make him scream. This will be fun.

Okay, nice and slow… 

As his hand tenderly made it's way up Naruto's torso, it brought a black t-shirt with it.

"Take it off…" A red stripe had now developed along the blonde's whiskered cheeks. Making him seem irresistible. Of course, Naruto had no idea how cute he looked at the moment, all he was concentrating on was taking of his shirt.

_NARUTO! Why the hell do you have to look so unbelievably cute and adorable? That face makes my heart pound and tears well up… Damn your cuteness…_

The raven cursed himself as he ran his pale fingers along a sun kissed chest, Naruto had defiantly gotten thinner, but that didn't matter to either of them.

The blonde shivered under the ravens touch, wanting more. Sasuke snaked his hands down to Naruto's waist.

_He's got a pretty girly figure, I mean, he's curvy, slim, and Lord Hokage is he CUTE! _

Sasuke suddenly felt a tug on his shirt; looking down at the smaller boy he noticed a very seductive look upon the blonde's face.

_Oh man that's hot…_

"Take it off then teme…" Naruto whispered as sexually as possible. Which could get the raven doing tricks if Naruto tried hard enough.

Sasuke lifted his own shirt, pulling it over his head, he felt Naruto's warm slender fingers trace lines down his chest.

_More… MORE!_

Sasuke couldn't hold it in any longer, he dropped himself millimetre away from the blonde's face, "I… Want… You… Now…" A red streak formed on Naruto's face, but a coy smile and a nod told the Uchiha he wanted it too.

Sasuke slid his tongue over Naruto's lips, asking for entrance that he easily got. The raven licked every inch of his lover's mouth, getting the sweet taste of Naruto that he was addicted to. Slowly, he moved his hands to the waistband of Naruto's orange trousers. He hooked his thumbs inside, and slowly pulled then down.

Once the trousers had gown, Naruto begged for Sasuke to take his off too, of course the raven happily obliged, taking off his white shorts. Both boys stared at each other, as they lay half naked.

Sasuke could feel the blood rushing to… _somewhere._ A small tint of pink rest upon the pale cheeks of the Uchiha, but he knew Naruto must feel something like this too, so he carried on.

Sasuke did the same as before, sliding his hand down to Naruto's waistband, hooking his thumbs underneath he slowly pulled of the blonde's boxers. Leaving him naked.

Sasuke took at a look at his lover, looking at the blonde's half hard cock.

_It's a little bigger than I expected._

"Teme…" Naruto had hooked all four fingers underneath Sasuke's waistband without the raven noticing. He slid the raven's boxers off, revealing Sasuke's cock making Naruto gasp at how big it was.

Sasuke leant down to the blonde's face, "Are you sure?" He locked onto those dazzling blue eyes and knew the blonde wanted it; those eyes have filled with love and lust.

The raven placed his hand at Naruto's entrance, before slowly sliding one finger inside, since he didn't use any kind of lube, it was painful.

But only for a while, at first Naruto hated it, it hurt and felt awkward, but eventually the pain subsided, filling the teens senses with pleasure rather than pain. But just as Naruto got used to it, Sasuke slid another finger inside, moving them both in and out, creating a scissoring motion at the same time.

Lust filled moans filled the room, as the raven continued to push his fingers in and out, then adding a third digit, Naruto screamed Sasuke's name as all three fingers moved around, stretching Naruto wider.

"T-Teme… p-please… d-don't t-tease me…" The blonde was panting in between each word, gasping for breath.

The smirk returned onto the raven's face, he took his three fingers out, making Naruto whimper at the loss of touch. Sasuke grabbed the blonde by his hips, as Naruto wrapped his legs around the Uchiha, giving him better access.

Sasuke slowly slid his cock into his lover, causing him to moan loudly, pant for breath and gasp at the intrusion.

It hurt like hell, who knew Sasuke was that big? Even three fingers didn't hurt this much. The blonde continued to scream, the pain was almost unbearable, but with it came a weird sense of pleasure.

It was a pleasure Naruto had never felt before, as if the large mass sliding in and out of him made the blonde whole, like Sasuke was the missing link in the teen's life.

"TEME!"

Naruto's moans once again filled the room, as Sasuke slammed into the blonde using great force. Sasuke rammed in again, as he got in as far as he could go, the muscles around his cock tightened, and Naruto arched his back screaming.

_Found it…_

Sasuke had found the blonde's pleasure spot. Sasuke slammed into it again and again, over and over. Until Naruto couldn't take it anymore, the pain had gone, and all that was left was this immense feeling of pure bliss.

As Sasuke hit Naruto's pleasure spot again, the blonde climaxed, releasing himself over Sasuke's chest and abs. It wasn't long before Sasuke caved in, giving into the sounds of wet skin slapping against each other, and the sound of Naruto moaning.

The raven released himself inside the blonde, before collapsing next to him. The two panted for breath like dogs after a race. Both exhausted, they looked at each other, smiling.

"See… it… wasn't… that… bad…" The raven said as he stroked the blonde's cheek. Naruto was still getting over his orgasm and didn't have the energy to reply. But he didn't need to.

Neither of them noticed, but it was way past midnight. And the two silently fell asleep in each other's arms.

**TBC…**

**OMG!! **

**THERE'S GOING TO BE ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**WOOT!**

**8****th**** Chapter!!!**

**Sorry For Such The Long Wait!!!**

**HERE WE GO, GO, GO!!**

The two lay asleep for what seemed like forever, but when Sasuke awoke, he didn't want to move.

Naruto was lying in the raven's arms, his chest rising at a steady rate, but he seemed quiet, as if he was hardly breathing.

Sasuke was a little panicked; he's usually a little louder than this.

_He's probably still tired from last night._

The raven thought about last night and the sex they had. Just thinking about it brought a smile to Sasuke's face. He held Naruto closer, pressing the blonde up against his chest.

He suddenly pushed him away, removed his arms and placed two fingers on Naruto's neck… checking for a pulse.

It was there but it was weak. The scar on the blonde's shoulder caught Sasuke's attention.

_SHIT! HIS MEDICINE! _

Sasuke scrambled up and reached for the small container of pills. He looked down at the blonde, seeing his chest rise no more. Sasuke froze.

Grabbing clothes, he raced to get them on, but he did, he threw some on Naruto and picked him up bridal style, forgetting he needed to be cleaned up. But at the moment that was the last thing on his mind.

Racing through the village the raven kept his eye on Naruto, making sure he was still breathing.

_How could I have been so careless?_

The people who saw him gave him a questionable look, horrible thoughts of what they were thinking entered Sasuke's mind hoping that wasn't what they were thinking.

Using all the speed he could manage, Sasuke finally arrived at Tsunade's office. He was tired, out of breath and knew he'd be in big trouble for doing this… but it was for Naruto.

He kicked the door down and burst in, shouting and raving things. The Hokage stood up anger in her eyes, until she saw Naruto.

"What the hell happened to him?"

She came around from her desk, taking the small boy from Sasuke's arms. "He- He forgot… to… take his … medicine" The woman shot death glares at the raven, making him shiver and the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

Tsunade unzipped the blonde's jacket, "Shizune, help me inspect his shoulder." Her dark-haired assistant ran to her side, like a loyal dog. Taking the jacket out of Tsunade's hands and taking it off of Naruto completely.

The two then pulled the black t-shirt over the blonde's head, inspecting the scar on his shoulder. "Sasuke how many times did he forget?" "Just once, last night." The raven couldn't help but feel worried for the blonde, the two med Nin's faces turned grim as they inspected his vital signs.

"Heart rate barely detectable Tsunade-sama. He's barely breathing either." The Hokage's hands began to glow a green colour as she focused her chakra.

Sasuke stood deathly still. He dare not move. As the scent of chakra began to fill the room, doctors and nurse piled in, bringing medical equipment and chemicals and medicines.

"Sasuke, you need to leave... now" she spoke sternly and without emotion: her work voice.

The raven walked out, closing the door behind him. Once outside, he shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at the floor as he walked.

"Sasuke-Kun" This was not what Sasuke needed, "What is it Sakura?" the pink-haired kunoichi smiled sweetly and walked a little closer, "I-I know you and Naruto are dating… I'm f-fine with that and all… umm… would you like to get a drink with me though?"

The raven looked at her, "sure" the girls eyes widened a little, surprised that he agreed. "Great!" The two walked along the road in silence, Sakura had figured out that something was wrong.

"Sasuke-Kun? What's wrong?" she stopped and looked at the boy sincerely, with a sigh, Sasuke caved in. "I'll tell you when we get a drink" the girl nodded and ran a little to catch up.

Sakura and Sasuke finally got a drink, "So… tell me what's wrong…" the raven sat there; fiddling with the olive coloured cup he had been given. "Naruto's in a really bad condition" he paused for a while, knowing she'd ask why, "Because he didn't take his medicine?" she asked.

Sasuke looked up at her, she was being normal, nice and… comforting. Sasuke nodded, then continued to move his cup around the table.

"Well… I'm sure Tsunade-sama has out him in the hospital… we'll go and visit him." She smiled sweetly again, before getting up and motioning Sasuke to follow.

"I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I-I feel like I did it to him…"

"Did what to him?"

Sakura sat back down. "You mean him forgetting to take his medicine… how is that your fault?"

"Sakura… you have no idea what happened last night."

"Well then tell me"

A strong blush formed on the Uchiha's face he tried to keep it down, but his emotions got the better of him. "Are you blushing?" he turned his head to the side, trying to get rid of it yet again.

"Just leave it"

"Okay, you don't have to tell me, just be honest with me…"

"Okay"

"Did you hug?"

"Yes"

"Did you kiss?"

"Yes"

"Did you hug and kiss"

"Yes"

She leant in towards his face, and began to whisper, "Did you sleep with him?" the blush he skilfully got rid off came back, more violent this time. "YOU DID?" you could practically cut her excitement with a knife, she was turning into a yaoi fangirl.

"Sakura… Shh… I don't know if Naru-chan's okay with people knowing…" a small blush came onto her cheeks as she got a little closer again, "Was he the uke?" a sinister smile came onto her lips, "HE WAS WASN'T HE!"

Sasuke got fed up and agreed, "Yup, I was the seme, but you see," his face turned solemn again "we were to busy…"

"Fucking…"

"To reali- HEY!"

"It's true!"

"To busy… doing things… that we both forget about the medicine."

"So it is my fault"

Sakura placed her hand on the raven back, patting him ever so gently and placed his head on the table. When Shizune came in, "Sasuke… Tsunade-sama wishes to see you… immediately." The raven's head came up and he thanked Sakura for being there of him before bolting it out of there.

Sasuke ran through the streets, again. On his way to Tsunade's office, again. It was a case of déjà vu.

Knock knock

"Come in"

Tsunade's face was serious, "Sasuke, just come in and sit down… don't say a word… let me speak." The raven did as he was told.

"Naruto's in a very serious condition. And there's something you should know…"

**Is Naru-chan going to die????**

**OMG!**

**Sorry for the long wait!!!!!!!**

**Thanks for all the comments!!!**

**Yay for Yaoi Fangirls!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Okaii Here We Go… And Btw… This One Is Very Sad And Upsetting! 

Sasuke panicked… what could be so important?

He gulped, dreading the worst. Tsunade spoke again, "Sasuke… Naruto is in a very critical position; there was poison in that kunai he was hit with… explaining his poor condition." She took a breath.

"That's what I need to tell you, you must have heard of the nine-tailed demon correct? Well… Naruto is the container of that demon, and the something if affecting the seal."

Sasuke froze. 

_Why did Naru-chan not tell me this? _

"Sasuke… I guess you're wondering why no one ever told you, it's because nobody under the age of twelve was ever meant to know. The demon was to be kept a secret from all of the younger generation."

The Uchiha couldn't believe it. All this time, the smile, the laughter… was it all fake? The stories going around the village were true. A single tear rolled down the pale cheek as more and more thoughts entered Sasuke's mind.

Tsunade stood up, "Come on… We will go and visit him. I have to check up on him anyway." She wrapped an arm around Sasuke and led him to led hospital.

Upon entering the white building, the raven had noticed Naruto's room was in the ICU department, under the word critical. The two walked down a white corridor, passing doctors and nurses, each saying hello to their Hokage.

The blonde woman opened the door and walked in, Sasuke followed suit, and stayed strong, nothing he saw would break him… Naruto will be okay.

He looked inside. Just seeing Naruto like that, connected up with wires, tubes and monitors, made his heart wrench and his stomach twist. He walked up to his favourite blonde.

He sat down beside him and stroked the whiskered cheek, looking at that angelic face made a smile appear on the raven's lips. "Sasuke, I just need to do some checks on him… okay?" Sasuke nodded, and allowed Tsunade to do some minor checks on his little Naru-chan.

The thought of the fox still ran through the Uchiha's mind, how could anyone so happy and bright have a demon inside of them?

Just at that point, Tsunade stopped. Her faced showed shock and also a little bit of worry. "Tsu-Tsunade-sama? What's wrong with Naru-chan?" She looked confused, then turned to Sasuke.

"Look at this, tell me you see this too…" The raven walked up to where Tsunade was standing, and she pointed at the blonde's mouth. Sasuke squinted his eyes and looked closely, when he too saw it.

Naruto had fangs, they were small and only just visible over his bottom lip, but there they were. "Tsunade-sama is it me… or are his ears furry too?" The hokage's face turned grim. _He's turning into the fox. _

Sasuke stroked the blonde's hair, "N-Naru-chan? Wake up… Please… What's happening to you?" The raven squeezed his tan hand tightly, causing beautiful blue eyes to slowly flutter open, like butterflies.

"Sasuke, since Naruto is awake I need to ask if you'd leave…"

"No."

"Sasuke… Get. Out."

"No… Naru-chan needs me, I-I have to be here for him."

"Sasuke, I'll take care of Naruto, please leave."

The Uchiha looked at her, trying to get her to agree to let him stay. But she didn't budge. He had to leave.

Sasuke had waited in those white, boring corridors for hours. He looked around, and saw two relatively old people walking up towards him. They were talking, muttering things that Sasuke couldn't understand. Until they walked past Sasuke, that's when they went silent.

Giving the raven odd looks the pair walked into Naruto's room. More talking and arguing could be heard, even through the door.

The raven wouldn't be able to keep this up much longer. Just waiting.

_Naruto is okay. Naruto is okay. _

His hands began to tremble; bad images and idea's ran through his mind. Until the sound of the door opening caught his attention. "Sasuke?"

_Shizune? When did she get in there? I didn't see her go in._

A little startled, Sasuke answered her call with a nod and began to follow her in. As he walked in he saw Naruto asleep again, not good. "Sasuke, these two are members of Konoha Council." He gulped. "Sasuke, you know the little secret I told you before?"

"About the nine-tailed fox?"

"Exactly. Well… because of that, it's wise for Naruto to go into lockdown."

_NO! They're not locking him away!_

"Why?"

"He's unstable, that power could be unleashed at anytime…"

"But that was the case before… so why only now have you decided to put him away? WHY WHEN HE'S FINALLY HAPPY WITH HIS LIFE? … YOU LET HIM LIVE FOR YEARS, EARNING HATRED FROM THE LOCALAS, AND _NOW_ YOU PUT HIM AWAY… WHEN …when I finally realise how much I love him…"

The adults said nothing as they watched silver droplets roll down the pale face. More and more tears pushed their way out of those onyx eyes. The female elder looked at the boy as tears spilled out, falling to ground. "Dear boy, this is different. I cannot deny you may have gained feelings for Naruto. But he is a demon and must be dealt with appropriately. The feelings you have gained you must overcome… this demon isn't worthy of love such as yours."

Tsunade stood in shock. "Naruto is not a demon." She said flatly. Her eye's getting smaller as she glared daggers at the elder woman. "That does not change the matter. He must still be kept locked away where he cannot harm anyone." The man joined in.

"What if I looked after him?"

The four whipped their heads round faster than lightning to look at the raven. Was he crazy?

"Uchiha Sasuke. It is not wise to house this demon. He must be locked away, unable to release any power." Tsunade though for a moment, she looked at Naruto. _He shouldn't be locked away._

"Agreed."

"TSUNADE-SAMA! You are not serious. By letting him free, the entire village is in danger!"

"Sasuke, Naruto is under your control. Under two conditions: he is to never be alone, and never to be let out of the Uchiha estate. Understood?"

The raven smiled and bowed, "Understood Tsunade-sama."

"You'll come and collect Naruto when he is awake. I'll get Shizune to call you."

As Sasuke left, he heard the two council members shouting at Tsunade, defending their side of the argument. But to no avail. Naruto would be under Sasuke's control.

WOO! 

**There's Two More Chapters Then That's It…**

**Sad I Know…**

**Lol… You All Thought He'd Be Pregnant. If You want Him To Be Later On, Tell Me And I'll Fit It In To My Story!**

**NOT GOING TO BE HERE FOR ANTHOER WEEK SO CHAPTER 10 IS GOING TO BE A LONG WAIT! SORRY!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry Bout The REALLY Long Wait, But During October Half Term I Went To Spain For My Birthday.**

**I Tried To Write This As Quickly As Possible… So If It's Crap Then I'm Sorry.**

**Let's Go, Go, GO!**

It was a cold night and the raven could do nothing but stare at his ceiling, thoughts running in and out of his mind.

_What can I do with him? Will he really be a demon? Will he try to hurt me? Does he still love me? _

All these thoughts pushed Sasuke deeper and deeper into a state of depression. What if they were all true? What if his blonde didn't love him anymore? A silver tear escaped the onyx eyes, as he dreaded not being close to his love.

The next morning seemed just as cold as the previous night. Bitterly cold. Sasuke had dressed for that occasion and was already off to the hospital, pushing back the horrible thoughts that plagued him.

As he walked in through the two glass doors, he saw he was the first to visit anyone today. But that didn't really matter, he had brought Naruto's jacket and some gloves to keep him warm, if Naruto got a cold that would be hell.

As he walked down to the blonde's room, those dreaded thoughts came rushing back. His pale hand softly gripped the handle of the door and a new layer of sweat formed.

_Why am I worrying so much? _

_Maybe it's because I may lose the love of my life._

_Shut up, just shut up._

The Uchiha cursed himself as more tears threatened to fall. He slid the door open in a panic, only to find Naruto still asleep. He sighed, as he moved swiftly to the seat next to his lover's bed.

As he stroked the lock of golden hair, he knew that deep down in his heart of hearts Naruto would always love him. At least that's what he said. His slender finger became entwined with a strand of sunshine as he continued to play with Naruto's mop of blonde frizz that no matter what he did with it always looked the same.

The raven looked at the blonde's ears. They were foxes ears. A dark orange colour with a black tip. He also noticed that these ears not only made Naruto potentially dangerous, but also made him look completely and utterly adorable. If fact he was so adorable it pulled on the raven's heartstrings every time he looked at the little fox-boy.

His blue, azure eyes began to flutter open like butterflies wings: delicate and so, so beautiful. As the blonde focused on the blurry shape that was Sasuke, he smiled.

"Hey… Teme"

"Hey Naru-chan"

A small smile crept onto the raven's lip as Naruto squeezed his hand. The blonde was like a child, always needed someone to love, it was such a shame that the fox-boy was alone for years and years. The smile of the ravens face faded as he thought about the pain and hurt Naruto must have gone through those past years.

But that will change.

The Uchiha bent down and kissed his blonde on the forehead, before smiling at Naruto again.

The door opened and scared the life out of both of them. Tsunade. She raised an eyebrow when she noticed to two holding hands and smiling at each other. But smiled, and walked towards them both.

"Okay, Naruto once you're fully awake you can go with Sasuke. You are aware of the conditions though?"

"Yeah, yeah… I get it baa-chan."

The blonde sat up and swung his legs around to get out. Sasuke's eyes widened as he noticed a dark orange tail swinging from side to side. A small pink shade crept onto the pale cheeks, giving them colour.

_Oh god…he's so hot_

_Keep it calm Sasuke just stay calm._

Naruto stood up and got dressed, he collected the gloves and the jacket that Sasuke had brought for him. He put them on gratefully.

"You care too much Teme…"

The blonde wrapped his arms around his love's neck before giving him an Eskimo kiss. They said goodbye to Tsunade and left, their fingers entwined.

As the two walked the village streets, Sasuke had noticed the hate filled glares and stares that were thrown at Naruto. The village people talked about him, calling him a 'demon' and wishing he were dead.

When he looked at Naruto he saw the blonde's ears were down as he looked at the floor. His tail wrapped closely around his legs and his fingers became loose against Sasuke's. The raven hated to see Naruto like this, it really depressed the Uchiha, and it made him feel angry and disgusted.

_How can he live like that?_

The two were close to Sasuke's house, when they ran into Sakura.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Sakura…"

Naruto didn't say anything he seemed distant.

"So… err… I heard Naruto would be coming to live with you Sasuke-kun… that sounds great…"

_Why is she being nice? _

_She hates the fact we're together…_

Sasuke simply replied with an "hn" and the three separated. Sasuke fiddled around for his key as they approached his house… (More like a mansion!)

Naruto's mouth opened and his eye's went wide as he looked around the house that was at least three times bigger than his little apartment. Sasuke took the outer garments from the kitsune, and the two went to the lounge.

"Teme…"

"What?"

"I'm hungry…"

The raven sighed…

"Well… I don't have ramen so you'll have to put up with something else."

"NO RAMEN?"

The blonde seemed to look at Sasuke as if he was crazy, mental an alien.

It made Sasuke laugh to see the blonde like this, so he wrapped his arms tightly around his lover's small waist, gave him a small kiss and was about to speak when Naruto captured his mouth in another kiss, this time more passionate and deeper.

Their tongues collided in a fight for dominance, both of them trying to get the upper hand. Of course after a while Sasuke won, he smirked inside, knowing no matter how hard Naruto tried… he would always win

Sasuke's tongue was free to roam about the kitsune's mouth, tasting every part of it, savouring the boy's sweet taste. It was odd how Naruto could taste so sweet and was something Sasuke craved for.

As the two broke apart Naruto laid his head onto the ravens shoulder, resting his arms on Sasuke's chest. The two stayed like that for a while, until a bang on the door knocked them both out of their comfortable position.

**Hope It Was Okay…**

**Like I Said, This Was A Quick Write And So I'm Sorry If It's Crappy….**

**BTW… This Story Seems To Be Going On A Bit, So I May Have To Shorten It And Write An Epilogue Instead... Okay??**

**Any More Idea's?**

**Tell Me!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okaii… Now This Story Is Getting REALLY Long ... I Don't Want It Too Long ... So (Unfortunately) I'm Gonna Have To Kinda Squeeze Things In… **

**Oh... HERE COMES KYUUBI! **

**Hope It's Still Good!! **

**And You Enjoy It!**

Sasuke was annoyed that this pleasurable moment was so rudely interrupted. He gave the kitsune a quick kiss before leaving to answer the door. The blonde watched him walk away, how could someone be so elegant… by walking?

Shut up brat… 

K-Kyuubi?

I need you to listen carefully kit… 

Since when have you ever called me kit?

**Since now... so shut up and pay attention. While you were out cold I could hear what was going on outside… **

Okay… that's nice and all, but they told me everything, you know that I'm not allowed to be on my own, that sort of-

**Shut up kit… You have no idea what went on when you were so stupidly unconscious… **

HEY! It's your fault I was asleep for so long… if you hadn't gone and merged us!

The beast growled in defeat…

Just listen kit… The council, and some elders, want to put us under lockdown. You got to thank you lover boy that he made them change their minds… 

So… I was going to be put in lockdown? You mean that awful place with the really thick walls that chakra can't break through…

That's the one… kit, since you have my power they've considered you a threat to this pitiful village, they all hate you now kit… everybody wants you put away for good so you wont 'hurt' them again. 

Kyuubi smirked; this was going just as he planned although suddenly Naruto was knocked out of the demons control when a loud 'bang' shook Naruto out. The raven walked over to his love, "Only a stupid fan girl… seriously when will they … err… Naru-chan, you look a little pale, maybe you should rest."

Naruto looked up at the taller boy peering down at him, a worried expression on both faces. "Naru-chan, if something is bothering you… I want to know…" Sasuke sat down next to the blonde and comforted him, stroking his golden hair lightly. "T-teme… y-you wont let them take me will you?"

By the end of his questions the kitsune had buried his head into the Uchiha's chest, "let _who _get you?"

"Fe counfil…"

"Okay, listen, Naru-chan I can't understand you when your face is in my chest…"

The raven pulled Naruto away from him and looked at him, "now… who are you trying to get away from?"

As the boys' vision got blurry from the amount of tears building up, he sighed. "The council…"

Sasuke was shocked, "They wanna lock me away teme! Don't let them take me again!!" Sasuke's heart stopped, in fact everything around him stopped. It seemed as if time paused as he thought about what Naruto had just said…

_Again? He's been taken away before?_

He looked down at his love, the onyx eyes were still a little wide as he watched the blonde's ears droop and tears began to fall. "Shh ... Naru-chan, I wont let anyone hurt you, ever again… I promise!" They looked at each other.

Smiling, Sasuke wiped away the tears from the whiskered cheeks and planted a small peck on the blonde's lips. "I promise!" Unfortunately a certain fox's stomach then rudely interrupted this romantic scene.

"He, he… teme, I'm still hungry!"

"Fine, but like I said, I have no ramen!"

"Fine… I don't care what I eat as long as I eat something I'm STARVING!"

The raven walked into the kitchen to prepare something, and left Naruto to do what he wanted. The little kitsune looked down at his arm.

**What are you doing kit?**

Eating… soon… well once teme gets me something…

**No… I mean what are you doing with your wrists?**

I… I don't know…

**Don't even think about going down that road again kit… do you know how many times I had to save your sorry ass because of you? **

The beast growled as Naruto's blue eyes gazed at the scars on his arm.

I wont do it again Kyuubi.

**You'd better not… stupid human…**

Naruto smiled to himself, he liked it when Kyuubi was nice to him, well, this was as nice as Kyuubi could get. What did you expect from a demon anyway? The blonde sniffed the air around him, something smelt good. What was Sasuke cooking?

As his little tail swung from side to side the kitsune watched eagerly as the raven cooked, he watched him chop, slice and "Ouch! Damn it!"

"Teme? You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah… its just a little cut is all…"

Naruto looked at the small gash on Sasuke's finger, the red liquid oozing out drip by drip. For an unknown reason it scared him, he didn't like seeing Sasuke bleeding like that. He froze, just watching as the raven smeared the tainted liquid away, it was over. It was only a small cut to begin with, but the sight scared the little fox to death. What's going on?

The blonde's mind went dizzy, everything began to spin and a vile sense of nausea woke up at the bottom of his stomach. He could smell it, the blood. Having the foxes keen nose was a horrible thing, the smell of his loves blood lingered in the air around him as if trying to capture the boy in it's unholy scent.

His hands began to shake, it didn't seem right, everything around him was blurry, his head felt like it had been hit by a brick and he was practically reaching from the smell of blood. It made him feel angry, he wanted it gone, the smell, the nausea everything.

His body trembled before his azure eyes turned crimson red and little fangs grew into killer canines. The scars on his cheeks were now thick and black the boys' hair was ruffled and spikier.

Sensing danger, the Uchiha turned around a knife in his hand. But seeing Naruto hunched over growling he relaxed. Remembering he was part Kyuubi… he fled.

_Have to find Tsunade-sama. She'll know what to do._

The raven used his super speed to fly across the rooftops, in search of the sanin. He burst into the Hokage's office, completely ignoring the shouting and the ANBU who seemed to get closer to the Uchiha every second.

"Tsu-Tsunade-sama! … It's Naruto … He's gone com-completely … wild!"

"And what do you mean by 'wild' Sasuke?"

You could tell she was fed up with him, to her; Naruto had only just left, let alone been in trouble already.

"I'm not sure, but I think it has something to do with Kyuubi!"

"AND YOU LEFT HIM ON HIS OWN? ANBU… I want the three of you to go to the Uchiha mansion and check up on Naruto, after checking you will report back to me immediately, Sasuke… you will stay here and you will wait for the ANBU to return."

With that, the three masked ninja left.

At home, the blonde relaxed, the foul smell of blood had gone. But Sasuke had gone with it.

A little scared, the kitsune stood up straight and began to walk into the lounge.

_I just need a rest_, he thought. He lay down on the couch and closed his eyes, hoping that when he awoke everything will be back to normal, and Sasuke would be there. Unknown to him, two Akatsuki members were currently infiltrating the premises. One of them knew the area all too well.

A black haired assassin rose above the sleeping fox-boy and casually picked him up bridal style. The shark demon performed a jutsu, so Naruto couldn't wake up. Both of them froze, both aware of the ANBU present. So they fled … with Naruto.

**Good? I'm Sorry It Took So Long To Write But I'm SO Busy It's Unbelievable. I Have Thought Of A Plot And Now The Story Will Finish At Chapter 15… It Wasn't Really Meant To Be That Long But Things Trailed On And One Thing Led To Another… **

Hope You Like It!! Xxx R&R


	12. AUTHOR NOTES!

**IMPORTANT!!**

**I'm officially ending this story… it was cool to begin with, but it ended up being more of a chore than something fun. SORRY!**

**I will probably write more (shorter) stories in the future.. **


End file.
